


Pride and Precedence

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [32]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Begging, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complicated Relationships, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dysfunctional Relationships, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, Kill Jacksepticeye, Kissing, Loss of Trust, M/M, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: What would you do to get the person you love to trust you again?"Wilford fucks up and needs Franz and Anti to get Dark to trust him again. Things don't go very well."





	Pride and Precedence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fanfic! I will no longer be writing directly for the Septiplier tag, but I will be writing stuff like this so enjoy!

 

"You know, its zhe conzept zhat--" Franz freezes, raising a bushy eyebrow as Anti's static surrounds the room quietly. He loosens his grip on Anti, standing calmly with a scalpel tight in hand. "Did you hear zhat?"

 

 

 

"Hear what?" Anti begs, pouting as he crosses his legs and arms and begins to glitch on the operating table.

 

 

 

"Oh for god's sakes!! Open the  _goddamn_ door!"

 

 

 

Anti deadpans and Franz puts down his knife with a longsuffering sigh. He unlocks the door to his lab in irritation, staring at a red faced psychopath. "Don't yell at my door. It's very rude."

 

 

 

"Yeah? Well you were taking a bit too  _long_ to open it." He spits, pushing Franz to the side and leaning onto the wall, smirking. "And  _hello_ to you, glitch bitch!"

 

 

 

Anti appears in front of him, the tip of his knife against his adam's apple as his static grows louder. "What do you have to say that won't make me cut you right now?"

 

 

 

"You can cut me if you'd like,  _but_ you know it won't harm me!" Wilford giggles, and Franz slams the door over both of them, then rushes between them.

 

 

 

"Neither of you will be spilling blood in  _zhis_ lab. Thatz solely rezerved for me."

 

 

 

Wilford eye's the bleeding cut across Anti's neck and grins. "I see."

 

 

 

"Vhat do you  _vhant_ Wilford?"

 

 

 

"Well, as you can see, Dam-- _Dark_ isn't with me right now," He begins, pacing around the room in a nervousness that Anti and Schneeplestein hadn't seen before. "And it may have been my fault."

 

 

 

"Ugh,what the hell did you do this time?" Anti groans, glitching in front of Wilford to prevent him from snooping. Wilford gives him a fond, flirty smile and turns the other way to continue his story.

 

 

 

"I'm not one to bring up the  _past_ in my right state of mind."

 

 

 

"Do you have a right state of mind?" Franz asks, but Wilford doesn't acknowledge it.

 

 

 

"In the  _wrong_ state of mind, however...well I'm liable to say anything at all."

 

 

 

"So Dark's mad at you? Figures." Anti huffs, smiling softly as Franz squints his eyes angrily.

 

 

 

"He's not mad...he isn't angry, why, he's  _furious._ So furious he refuses to come back home to me."

 

 

 

"And vhaht do you need our help for?" He pushes him away from Anti, pressing an accusatory finger into his chest. Wilford sighs, hair hanging loosely over his face as he holds his hands up in surrender.

 

 

 

"I need you to make him forgive me. To help me get him to  _trust_ me again."

 

 

 

"And just what makes you think we'll do that?" Anti teases, pushing his chest with blackened eyes and smile too wide to be human.

 

 

 

"Franz, you're a good doctor, can't you make him forget or something?"

 

 

 

"I plant memories...I don't erase zhem."

 

 

 

"Anti, I'm sure you can convince him of damn near anything..."

 

 

 

" _Except_ forgiveness...I learned that the hard way. Fischbach men are not easy to forgive."

 

 

 

"Mark was." Wilford whispers, and Anti winces, then laughs maniacally, turning away from them both.

 

 

 

"Mark isn't here anymore. And neither is Jack."

 

 

 

"I wouldn't be asking you for  _help_ if I didn't need it--"

 

 

 

"And so what if you do??? Do we just, stop trying to fix me because you pissed off your boyfriend?? You, you, you,  _everything_ is about you Wilford! We do this all the time, fucking  _circles!_ " Anti screams, and things around him begin to shift and move, glitching to various places in the room as he gets closer. "We  _can't_ help you."

 

 

 

"Yes vhe can."

 

 

 

He spins to see Franz searching through his journals for something, rushing to his side to talk him out of this madness.

 

 

 

"No. We can't. He's nothing more than a human gone insane, he has no business here."

 

 

 

"Isn't that what I am, Anti?" He says in vain, and Anti sighs, backing out of his face and leaning against the wall in silence. "Vhe will help you, Wilford."

 

 

 

"For...?"

 

 

 

"For nothing." He says, running his hands over a photo, and then shutting the journal, turning towards Wilford with a dead look. "Just because vhe have nothing else to do."

 

 

 

Wilford beams, running up to Franz and pulling him into a tight hug, picking him up and spinning him. "Oh  _thank you!_ "

 

 

 

"Okay, okay put me down!" He demands, and Wilford does so with a playful giggle as Anti exits the room in irritation. "Vhe will help you zhis one time, but I can't always convince Anti of zhings. Please, don't bring up mistakes of zhe past again."

 

 

 

Wilford squints his eyes and smiles, and Franz knows he wasn't listening but he smiles anyways, holding back any emotions that threatened to bubble up inside him. "Anti! Pack your zhings...we're going to zhe Americas!!"

* * *

 

 "So why are we helping him again?"

 

 

 

"We're friends, Anti. Do you know anything about that?"

 

 

 

"Shut up you little--"

 

 

 

"Because, he is going to help me make a cure for you." Franz states, grinning as Wilford huffs.

 

 

 

"I hope its something fun like  _pills_ or something."

 

 

 

Franz rolls his eyes while Anti chuckles, glitching ahead of them to Wilford's front porch. "Once an idiot, always an idiot."

 

 

 

"Ssssh." Wilford begs, sticking his finger onto Anti's mouth with a smirk. "Silence is a  _virtue,_ my boy."

 

 

 

"I'll show you a fuckin'--"

 

 

 

"Anti!" Franz demands, causing the virus to glitch back, eyes black and angry. "Just open zhe door Wilford."

 

 

 

"Can do!" He giggles, unlocking the wooden door with a passcode that neither Anti nor Franz wanted to question. "So! You can set up shop  _here_ until the deed is done, but, I don't have a lab."

 

 

 

"Vhat? Vhy? It doesn't matter, I don't need vhone. Anti! Bring me my suitcase!"

 

 

 

" _Excuse_ me?" Anti laughs, zapping Franz with green lightning as he walks around him. " _You_ dragged  _me_ here, not the other way around. I'll talk to Dark, but I'm not doin' much else."

 

 

 

"Anti, plea--"

 

 

 

"Ah-"

 

 

 

"Anti--"

 

 

 

" _Ah--_ "

 

 

 

"A--"

 

 

 

"Hmph."

 

 

 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKES! You've been here 5 minutes and I'm already annoyed, now go make yourself  _useful_ and go find my Darkos."

 

 

 

" _Darkos?_ "

 

 

 

"His given name is Damien, Wilford."

 

 

 

"It doesn't  _bloody_ matter. Just. Go. Find. Him. I'm getting  _impatient_ , and I get a little..." Wilford giggles, glancing up at the revolver on his wall, " _trigger happy_ when I get impatient."

 

 

 

"Jack is dead and I'm a virus, so...Doc?"

 

 

 

Franz shrugs, taking the gun down and handing it to Wilford. "I don't fear zhe death."

 

 

 

Wilford grips the silver gun tightly and smiles, hitting it against his temple as he makes his way around them. "When I get back from changing clothes, you better have figured it out."

 

 

 

"You're a fuckin' psycho!"

 

 

 

"Thanks!" He laughs, and Anti's static overpowers the room.

 

 

 

"Why did you agree to this?"

 

 

 

"Because, don't you vhanna be in your own body? I can't do zhat if I don't have zhe cure."

 

 

 

"So, what,you're gonna experiment on Wilford?"

 

 

 

"No. Wilford may be insane, but he is a genius, and I can use his help. So, please, do whatever it is you have to do to make him happy. Zhis is for our benefit."

 

 

 

Anti sighs, standing up and kissing Franz on the lips, just to see him color. "Even your blush is mad."

 

 

 

Franz grins and fixes his coat as Anti turns away, back towards the front door when they hear footsteps from the hallway. They both turn to see Wilford in a silk gown, similar to one Mark used to own, and thigh high tights, coupled with gorgeous heels. "Positively."

 

 

 

Anti's static gets louder as Wilford grins, stepping his way into the room. "What the hell do you have on?"

 

 

 

"Something comfy. You were  _leaving?_ "

 

 

 

Anti glances between the two of them, Franz blushing gorgeously as he looks down. "If you touch him, you're dead you kinky bastard." Then he slams the door behind him, leaving Franz confused and Wilford amused.

 

 

 

"Let's get started!"

* * *

 

Dark was standing in a corner, relaxed but on guard when he heard it. It was almost like..static.

 

A familiar noise, but he couldn't quite place it.

 

He takes another drag of his cigar, the world around him in red, black, and white. It moves slowly, calmly, measured in steps. 

 

He scans the room, and that's when he sees it. Gorgeous dichromatic eyes in hues of green and blue lock onto him, and the sound of static consumes him.

 

It all comes flooding back to him as the hairs on his neck stand up, and the figure makes his way across the room, swaying as if he can't stay still. He's gorgeous, Dark must admit, but he isn't just here to visit.

 

He's here for Wilford, Dark can feel it.

 

Antisepticeye would never drop by just to see him.

 

He didn't mean as much to him as Mark did to Jack.

 

Still, he keeps his calm, taking yet another puff of smoke, even when slender, tinted hands caress his shoulder, and the static threatens to overtake his senses.

 

"I'm not going back to him, Anti."

 

"Hello to you too." The virus complains, and Dark has no choice but to scoff at that. "What are you over here poutin' for?"

 

"I'm not pouting."

 

"You smoke when you're sad, because you can't drink. I'm not forgetful."

 

"You must be, because you seem to have forgotten that I want nothing to do with you." Dark states, turning towards Anti to put his cigar out on the wall, but Anti stops it with his hand, smirking as it goes out. Dark rolls his eyes, throwing the remains to the ground in disgust. 

 

"Listen, I don't wanna be here either. Franz--"

 

"Who the hell is that?"

 

"For fuck's sakes would you shut up and listen? Jaysus." Anti mumbles, exasperated, and Dark at least gets joy from making the poor virus flustered.

 

"If you can keep up, we can talk," He mumbles, glancing around in defense at the attention they're drawing. "We can't speak here anymore."

 

"Why? What could the big, bad, Damien be afraid of?" He teases, and Dark wants to choke him until he passes out forever. Dark knows nothing he does will terrify Anti, he's too fearless, so he simply continues to walk without a word, the only thing that could annoy Anti.

 

He hates to be ignored.

 

"Oh, come on, did that strike a nerve for you? Hm, Darky? Darkimoooo, talk to me!" He whines behind him, and it takes everything in Dark not to break at the innocent tone he's taken up.

 

A familiar tone, a playful one. Like Jack used to have.

 

He shakes his head, fixing his suit and hair even as the virus glitches in front of him. "You're gonna have to talk to me eventually! You promised!"

 

"My promises aren't meant to be kept."

 

"Well they are with me." Anti demands, placing his hand against Dark's chest, and that's when it hits them both, a bold light between them, forcing them both onto the ground on their backs with a thud. "Ow, what the--"

 

"-Hell was that?" Dark groans, looking down at his clothing and groaning. "Fuck it, my  _suit_."

 

"We just got knocked on our arses and you're worried about your suit? Some things never change." Anti sighs, looking at his hands as they fade in and out of reality, flickering. "Shite, what happened?"

 

"I don't know," He huffs, standing and trying to dust off the stain on his pants. "But never do it again. This was my  _favorite_ suit, Anti..."

 

"Enough about your fucking suit! Did you...feel whatever that was?"

 

"I know my chest hurts."

 

"But do you feel anything  _else_?"

 

Dark knows what he's talking about, but he isn't willing to admit it.

 

No amount of coercing would make him want to say that somewhere, deep inside of him, he's still got feelings for Jack. Or Anti. Or whoever the fuck is controlling that body. So, instead, he shrugs, continuing on his path. "Not that I know of. Just anger and irritation."

 

"Right." Anti whispers, and Dark's heart pulls with the pain that's inside his voice. He guesses even viruses have feelings in human form. He shudders when rain begins to fall, putting up his umbrella in despair. "Are you gonna share that?"

 

"No." 

 

"Dark."

 

"Anti."

 

"Never fuckin' mind." He grumbles, and after a small chuckle, something inside of Dark tells him to pull Anti close, flush against his side, but under the umbrella.

 

"Sorry."

 

He sees Anti flush and grumble something about him lying, but other than that, nothing else is said the entire walk.

* * *

"Aha!"

 

"Did you get something??" Wilford squeals, and Franz gives him a deadpan look, shaking his head.

 

"No, I'm just screaming okay for zhe fun of it." Wilford frowns, but ultimately smiles again, and Franz only sighs. "Vhen are you going to take zhat off?"

 

"What? You don't  _like_ it?"

 

"I, uh, um--" He stammers, because now Wilford is way too close, and he's got a smirk on his face that makes Franz want to kiss and slap him all at once. "Aren't you waiting for Dark?"

 

Something in Wilford seems to snap, and he backs up, rubbing his neck bashfully. "You're right. You're completely right." He chuckles, pitifully, and Franz suspects his partner's distance is getting to him. "I'm sorry, I--I'll go change."

 

"Will," Franz calls after him, and Wilford spins around, eyes soft and red tinted. "You look beautiful."

 

He chuckles, raising his chin high in stature. "I know."

 

Then he turns away again, and Franz looks back down at his vials with a small smile on his face.

 

Anti was going to kill him.

* * *

"You know he misses you like crazy, right?"

 

 

"So."

 

 

"What even happened?"

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Work with me here, Dark."

 

 

Dark sighs, because Anti just won't give up, and he pauses at an old TV shoppe to stare at his reflection, even as the glass creaks and threatens to crack. "I don't like to be reminded of what I am. Who I was and who I became are two different people, they should be addressed as such."

 

 

"So, what, he called you Damien and you got triggered? Dark, you're better than that."

 

 

"You don't know me at all, Anti."

 

 

"Better than you think." He mumbles, but Dark pretends he didn't hear it. "Wilford is a fucking wreck without you, though. He came downstairs in a robe and heels earlier."

 

 

"He what?"

 

 

Anti chuckles, shaking his head at Dark. "Came downstairs in lingerie. I was jealous at first but, as much as he flirts, he loves you, Dark."

 

 

"Psh, says a loveless virus."

 

 

Anti falters at that, but nonetheless presses his palms to the cracking glass, and Dark watches as their bedroom appears on every screen behind it, all showing Wilford sitting on the bed with soft, red eyes, laying on his back on the bed, arms across his chest as if he were comforting himself. 

 

He hadn't seen Wilford cry in...hell...years. For him to be crying now... "Is he crying?"

 

 

"Wouldn't you be, if the person you loved said they never wanted to see you again?" Anti says distantly, and Dark would look into it, but he can't. He watches as Wilford rolls on his side, pulling Dark's pillow close and hugging it, burying his made up face into it, and Dark can't help but be pissed there's going to be mascara on his pillow. How he can he stay angry, though, if such a gorgeous creature, the man he's fallen in love with, is so down?

 

The gleeful, happy, outspoken Wilford Warfstache was finally broken, and it was all his doing. He promised he'd never hurt Wil.

 

 

He'd been through enough.

 

 

But here he was, crying. While Dark just...sat there. Then, the TVs go blank, dull with static again like before, and Dark turns to Anti, who's still staring at them.

 

 

Sometimes he forgets, that a part of him, the human part, loved Jack. Jack, the free spirited, lighthearted, determined man he'd met all those years before.

 

 

Before...he got infected.

 

 

Before he became Anti.

 

 

But Anti needed love too, and that's where Franz came in.

 

 

Dark could never replace him.

 

 

He wouldn't try.

 

 

"Fine. I'll go back."

 

 

Anti seems to be snapped out of a trance, nodding and beaming as the rain still pours on his flickering figure. "Atta boy."

 

* * *

"It's finished!" Franz screams, and Wilford saunters in like a kicked puppy, but still, his eyes twinkle.

 

 

"What's that?"

 

 

"It's a vial of antivirus, it will cure Anti."

 

 

"Meaning?"

 

 

"He and Jack will be two separate people again." He says, and Wilford can hear the regret in his voice.

 

 

Wilford isn't stupid, he knows love when he sees it.

 

 

Both he and Franz, different, but alike, in the sense they're both helpless.

 

 

So he does the only thing he can, and knocks the vial from Franz's hands.

 

 

"Vhat zhe hell!!!!"

 

 

"Whoops, sorry!" Wilford giggles, and Franz stares at him in anger, until he sees the softness in his actions. 

 

 

"Zhat was zhe only dose I had."

 

 

"Guess you'll have to make more."

 

 

"Guess you're right."

 

 

Wilford chuckles, even as he hears the door open, and his eyes go bright as Dark enters, and then he's throwing himself into strong, grey arms. "Darky!"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm back."

 

 

"You're a fucking dick bag." Anti muses, then he walks up to Franz, eyebrow raised as he sees the liquid on the ground. "What happened?"

 

 

"I..." Franz begins, and he looks into Wilford's pleading eyes, sighing. "I dropped it. Zhis was zhe only vial I made."

 

 

Anti's eyes glow, and the static surrounds Franz as he walks circles around him. "You're lying to me. Why?"

 

 

"I'm not."

 

 

"He's not lying! I saw him do it, Anti!" Wilford says, but then Dark stares him down, and he smirks. 

 

 

"I'm not an idiot, Wil. Why did you do it, Franz?" 

 

 

"Do what?"

 

 

"Waste the vial."

 

 

"I..."

 

 

"I did it!" Wilford confesses, tired of seeing the two argue. Anti glitches in front of him, their noses inches apart as he holds his knife to Wilford's neck again.

 

 

"What did I tell you before we came here?"

 

 

"I don't vhant to cure you!" 

 

 

Anti lets up pressure on the knife, turning back towards Franz. "What?"

 

 

"I don't vhant you to change. To separate. I love you. I love Jack. Both of you."

 

 

"I'm sick of coming in second to Jack, Franz."

 

 

"But you don't, Anti, can't you see that? If not, then you're alot more dense than I took you for." Dark says, and those words seem to calm the virus, his static no longer making their ears bleed. He puts his knife down, dropping it, and throwing his arms around Franz, who beams and holds him tight.

 

 

"I think you guy's work here is done, for the most part." Wilford smiles up at Dark, who kisses his forehead, making him giggle and blush. Franz and Anti nod, and Franz pulls them all into a hug, squeezing tight.

 

 

"Ugh." Dark says, and Anti shushes him.

 

 

"Don't be shy to visit!" Franz scolds, pulling Anti through the door with him, disappearing into the air in a static fog.

 

 

Dark turns towards Wilford, caressing his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

 

 

"I'm the one that fucked up."

 

 

"Yeah, but I overreacted. I know you're not...all there." Dark raises an eyebrow, and Wilford squints at him in confusion. "But, You didn't mean it, and that's what matters."

 

 

"Forgiven?" He asks shyly, but Dark doesn't respond, he just kisses him deeply, lifting him off his feet, and carrying him upstairs.

 

 

Despite everything, Wilford _was_ his everything, and not even his pride would take precedence over that.


End file.
